HornyAlways
by whyumad22
Summary: A friend of mine made me do this lol


**Horny Always**

 **By Whiskey and Oneshot and Sleepy and RuckFito and Puncake22**

Once upon a time there was a young and innocent boy named GrumpyAlways, (A.K.A Josias) who loved to play the very popular game "League of Legends". He played it only on the weekends and was boosted to Gold V by his friends. He was always quiet and really didn't talk to much people until he met 3 friends at his school who also played League. Their names were Whiskey720 (John), Sleepyhasnoods (Julien) and Beaster070802 (Jonathan), each one of them were Bronze and played the game almost everyday. One day the 3 made a Discord server and invited Grumpy to join it. Grumpy accepted and played with the 3 until more people they found on league joined and formed their own server.

One day Sleepy and Beaster found a player on League named "Night33". She played Varus bot lane and was ass-whooped by Sleepy who played his main "Ashe". Night added the 2 because Beaster was playing PROJECT Lucian jungle and Sleepy had PROJECT Ashe. She was introduced into the server that was being hosted by the 3. The 4 played League together (Grumpy, Night, Sleepy, and Beaster) and had a great time. Grumpy liked the idea of a girl playing League of Legends with him and felt a bump in his pants.

Over the next few days Grumpy has grown an obsession with Night and desired her to be in his bed every day until he just couldn't take it anymore. He HAD to have her, he felt like a piece of him was missing and Night was the piece he needed. Over the next few days Grumpy was observing and listening closely to Night to get some information on where she lived and to visit her so that she could finally be Grumpy's wife. He now knew she lived in Canada and pinpointed her exact location. He borrowed so much money from his relatives and friends and made an excuse saying its for college or some bullshit excuse for a ticket to Canada. After a month he got enough money for a two way ticket to Canada. He boarded the 4:00 AM plane and headed off to Canada.

The trip took him 6 hours to get there, by around then it was about 3:00 PM there and he called a taxi to go to Night's house. He arrived at her house about 30 minutes later and knocked on her door. A white, brown haired woman in her 20's opened the door. Grumpy looked at her in a nervous and embarrassing tone on his face. They both stared at each other for at least 10 seconds until someone finally said something, "Hello?" Night said. "Um…hi", responded Grumpy in a nervous tone. "Um…do I know you" Night said, "Uh yea, you know GrumpyAlways… I'm kinda him." "Oh really? Finally nice to meet you!" Night said in an exciting tone. Night extended her arm to give a handshake. Grumpy raised his arm to shake her hand, but the instant he touched her hand his pants felt wet. His face went blood red and Night noticed this straight away. "Hey" Night said, "Why is your face red? Nervous of meeting someone online not from California?". "Um noo Its just that, you're so pretty and beautiful." "Aww thanks, thats cute of you to say" Night said with a smile.

Night lets him in the house, "And welcome to my little home!". "Wow" Grumpy said, its quite the sight." Grumpy said with a smirk. "Here make yourself at home" said Night as she went to the kitchen to prepare some drinks. Grumpy sat on the couch feeling dazed and happy at the same time. Night came back with a cup of water for her and Grumpy. Grumpy took the water and awkwardly tried to drink it in front of an amazing girl like Night. Hours of talking went by as the two fell in each other's eyes and slowly realized the two were falling with each other. After the two talked they both fell in a passionate kiss and Grumpy carried Night all the way to her bed and slept with her for the whole night.

.

The next day Night and Grumpy were awoken by a door being slammed shut. The rest of the crew were out playing League. They had just gotten back when Grumpy and Night were supposed to. They hurriedly got out of the bed and into their clothes. They had to find a way to cover up the bed to make sure the rest of the crew didn't find out about Night and Grumpy's secret relationship. Until Grumpy realized Sleepy had been standing inside the doorway to the bedroom. How long have you been standing there Sleepy?" Grumpy nervously asked."Long enough, now both of you downstairs now. You are going to explain to me and the rest of the crew what has happened here, and you are going to explain why you both didn't help us last night with the Glooms." "Okay Sleepy." They said together. Once they got downstairs Sleepy and the rest of the crew were all sitting around the table with two empty seats They sat down and Sleepy asked them, "Now explain to us why you didn't help us last night with the Glooms?" "Well, you see Sleepy." Night started. "We kinda had sex last night." Grumpy finished. The others were shocked Sleepy just looked at them with awe finally saying, "Well I don't like it, but I can't control who you both love so you both have my blessing as a couple." Night and Grumpy were both ecstatic to hear Sleepy gave them his blessing. They kissed right there in front of the rest of them. Sleepy smiled, happy it was the two of them and not each of them with a random person. Later that night the crew celebrated on Grumpy's and Night's relationship. As they celebrated Grumpy asked Night, "Why don't we go somewhere else more private." "I like the sound of that." said Night. They kissed and went up to the bedroom where Sleepy had caught them earlier that day. Grumpy kissed Night and started taking his clothes off. Night was rubbing Grumpy's chest and crotch making Grumpy hard. Night broke the kiss and pushed Grumpy onto the bed. Night then removed his clothes and started kissing Grumpy once more."My turn now!" Grumpy said. He turned over with Night now on the bottom he gave Night a rimjob. Night was moaning Grumpy's name at the feeling of his tongue inside of her. Grumpy was pinching and tugging at Night's nipples making her moan even louder. Night then started sucking his cock making Grumpy want her ass even more. He pushed Night's face down on his cock. "Oh fuck me already Grumpy! Shove your meat into me!" Night begged. Grumpy turned Night around and slowly put his cock into Night. Starting slowly to be sure not to hurt her. Suddenly Night pulled Grumpy into her full force making him hit her prostate. Grumpy then started fucking Night fast and hard hitting her prostate with every push. They were moaning each others names with every push. Finally Grumpy came in Night. Night then squirted on Grumpy. Night cuddled Grumpy and whispered, "I love you Grumpy."Grumpy replied, "I love you too." Night and Grumpy then shared a passionate kiss, and fell asleep in each others arms once again. Once the party finished and the others went upstairs to go to bed they saw the Night and Grumpy cuddling happily asleep. Feeling happy for the two lovers.


End file.
